


魅魔大纲

by catbadbad



Series: Incubus [1]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, ロード・エルメロイⅡ世の事件簿 - 三田誠 | Lord El-Melloi II Case Files - Sanda Makoto
Genre: HappyEnd, M/M, incubus
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbadbad/pseuds/catbadbad
Summary: 不纯爱的故事，性与黑暗与成长





	魅魔大纲

**Author's Note:**

> 飞出鸡笼十分快活，初到ao3，练习打tag，练习发文扫文，发个以前屯的大(剧)纲(透)，架空魔法世界观，韦伯魅魔设定(♂)，隐贤王闪恩，糖多肉多，但不排除有刀出没

最开始的设定一

在一片架空的魔法的大陆好了，魅魔血统是诸多魔系里的小脆皮，有翅膀和尾巴外表与人类无异，分为男女两性，可以正常食用人类的食物补充体力但成长缓慢（相当于回血)，以体液和精液作为能量可以补充魔力加速自身的成熟（相当于回蓝)，缺少滋♂润会导致没有魔力，在弱肉强食的世界极有可能活不到成年。主要通过天赋技能魅惑诱使人类性交从而获得大量能量，但是强烈快感和巨大诱惑可能使其走入邪道难以自拔（把人榨死是完全做得到的，即使是韦伯这样的小家伙)

干脆设定成得不到滋♂润就保持少年体的状况好了（试图解释19岁英国人韦伯的身高😭）

Fz的韦伯也是受制于血统来着……不很纯正的魅魔血统，具有作为人类或者魔长大的双重潜力，本体有低微魔力，从表面看上去完全不像大多数正常魅魔一样强大（远目隔壁梦魔）

要强的小家伙，以依靠别人为耻（某种程度上也是对自己的血统自卑啊)，想要凭借自己的力量成长为强大的魔👀然而冒险的旅途十分不顺不得不成为了自己最讨厌的那种人

比如没钱吃饭试图施展不成熟的魅惑什么的可爱魅魔😭

魅魔血统，在遇上大帝以前只是用来小偷小摸坑蒙拐骗度日的可怜小家伙😭

这么说大老师某种意义上也比起以前强大的多，因为是好魅魔，跟随猎人讨伐做坏事的魔物也很棒啊

补充设定:

猎人伊斯坎达尔，身世成谜，据说是某国远走他乡的落魄王子，保护人类不受作恶魔物的伤害。虽然长年形单影只，但那是出于四处旅游的爱好，实际是个极易结交的豪迈人物。

韦伯的魅魔血统来自母系，父系则是普通的人类乡绅，父母之间缔结了以他们的身份来讲难以想象的幸福的婚姻关系。父亲是个体弱却温柔的绅士，母亲一直克制自己的魔性尽力饰演一个普通的人类妻子。父亲病逝之后母亲亦郁郁而终，韦伯的童年幸福而短暂，父母恩爱的一幕给小小的他留下深刻印象，或许他本人都没有意识到，自己内心对那样的感情有一份热切的渴望。

魔族大多是道德感稀薄的家伙，尤其以滥交为生存方式的魅魔更不用说，而韦伯的伦理观爱情观更偏向于人类，偏偏还弱得一批几次差点挂掉

 

没大关联的剧透二

 

时钟塔:魔类的权力核心，聚集着魔族各类最强首脑，相当程度上左右着世界平衡的地方。年轻的优秀魔类在这里受到教养，提高自己的魔力水平同时学习上流社会的法则。

大帝则是天生的人王，作为西边海国的王子，可以说从小养尊处优。然而幼年父母感情不睦，聪慧的小王子亚历山大也难以讨得父王欢心。父亲宠幸的爱妃生下一对儿女，加之对方散播出的一些自己血统不正的流言，父亲竟然对自己起了杀机。

矛盾的最终爆发是在妹妹的婚礼上，母亲被人用毒暗害，亚历山大也险些被拥立王妃为新后的一众反对党杀死，发小赫菲斯提翁姐妹与恩师拼尽全力偷运他逃出城塞。亚里士多德嘱咐他“人生颇富机会与变化，展翅高飞吧，去看看世界为何物。”

二十八岁的青年伊斯坎达尔隐去了皇族的身份，背井离乡成为一个以“人类”视角惩处作恶魔物的行侠仗义的人物。游走在人类的村落，凭借过人的智慧和力量行使自己的正义，几年来便成为一位富有经验的魔物猎人。

韦伯是一只撞上枪口的弱小魅魔，心性善良却自怨自艾，虽说伊斯坎达尔看穿了他的本质，从一开始就没有取他性命的打算，但是他们之间本来也未必会发展成肉体关系。

生活拮据的韦伯无论如何没有犯下不可饶恕的大错，自然也不可能心甘情愿被一个陌生人类捉住，想要逃走的时候被抓包了，于是拼命诱惑了对方。

第一次终于还是用讨厌的方式给了讨厌的人。作为肉体受累和心情低落的回报，韦伯如愿以偿得到了大量精液和充沛力量。想要杀人灭口时，又被对方全无防备的模样感动了，在一番开导之后有了好感。

第一次真正知悉亲密搭档的背后故事，因他尊贵的身份而自卑，又因他的人格魅力受到鼓舞，却在无法表达出心中情感的情况下目睹对方慷慨赴死(怎么死的还没想好😭毕竟开始初衷是写h爽爽)，韦伯受到了过多打击。在恶战之中崭露头角被魔类贵族派埃尔梅罗发现并绑架回时钟塔，身陷阴谋权斗之中最终成为十二君主之一。

时钟塔对二世来说，是名为机遇与荣耀，实为监狱与桎梏的地方。那是母亲逃离的地方，刻下童年中难以忘却的恐惧。依然如同母亲偶然会讲述到的那样陈腐蒙昧，血统平平的他遭受排挤，能力低微的他饱受欺凌，甚至因为身为魅魔受过许多不怀好意的调戏，少年在黯淡无光的监牢里仅靠那一丝支撑灵魂的王命辗转求生。

百年家族埃尔梅罗的危机，即使痛恨少女当主莱妮丝，他仍然选择了出手相助。被认为义兄，捧上君主之位，少女的城府和韦伯的学识与能力成为这孤舟上苦苦支持的桨。

世人所以为的提线木偶一般的废柴君主，居然拥有发掘别人才能的独特慧眼，凭借废弃的埃尔梅罗教室树立了自己的人望。

学生们眼中的明星，一大家族的支柱，肩上不可负担的千斤之重，竟然也让这个毛头小子扛了起来。

即使这样的他，也没想过再见一面那位王。

当年极西的海国，经历战乱之后竟然枯木逢春，数年里迅速发展壮大，吞并了周边几个小国，将世界版图彻底改写，也无疑危及了人魔两界的平衡。魔类一直在作为神秘衰退，而人类一直作为历史的潮头发展。时钟塔的恐慌二世本身是不太理解的，但战略者的敏锐在这里是生存所必须。打心眼里讲，他身子里有一半的人类血统，心脏却整个为一个人类而跃动。他努力使埃尔梅罗成为和平派，谋求人类与魔类的双赢。

海国的王发来了会谈的邀请，是抛来的橄榄枝还是设下的鸿门宴。

从未料到的相见

漫长分隔的时间里，偶尔有机会密会偷情。据说在时钟塔千里外一个不起眼的人类小市镇。雷电轰鸣三日不绝，有人说目睹了裹挟神雷的威武车驾在高天翱翔，定是主神宙斯驾临。

之后一切回归如常，时钟塔隐匿了整整三天的君主又和理智博识的盛名一起重现人间。

(对了本世界的闪是贤王闪，有机会再详细补充一点闪恩相关和格蕾亲亲相关的设定吧，感觉这个架空世界能整出三王鼎立来)

**Author's Note:**

> 要重拾英语了，嗯


End file.
